Case no 1
by Nina.4444
Summary: Kensi's past catches up with her and she is forced to delve back into a case she filed away in the back of her mind years ago. Team fic, no pairings as of yet ;
1. Chapter 1

**Case No. 1**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Are you really complaining that nobody has been killed lately Deeks?" Sam asked leaning back in his chair and turning his head towards the detective, who had stood and was heading for the coffee machine,

"No, I'd be happy just to investigate some ….. I don't know come on, this is the fifth day of paperwork is there some convention for criminals we don't know about" Deeks said and Kensi just snorted while reading over the top page of paperwork that had been sitting atop of her desk when she'd walked in that morning. They'd all groaned loudly when they'd found four similar stacks on their desks,

"I don't know what you're complaining about" Callen said wryly as he eyed his pile of papers that was considerably larger than the others',

"Mines bigger than Sam's or Kensi's" Deeks threw back gesturing to his desk,

"You know how to fix that" Kensi commented as she pulled a pen from the tin before allowing her eyes to flicker up and meet Deeks'. It was a topic she would bring up every now and then but she smiled diffusing the moment and he shrugged before turning back to the coffee machine. She had a feeling that he would one day become an NCIS agent in whole but she couldn't see the harm in a little nudge every now and then.

"Morning Nate" Sam said as the psychologist walked into the bullpen,

"We need you guys upstairs" he said and four pairs of eyes were fixed on Nate within moments,

"No whistle?" Callen asked,

"Case?" Deeks questioned almost hopeful and Sam shook his head before standing. When Nate turned sideways Kensi met his eyes and after a second she arched an eyebrow, pausing halfway out of her chair. He looked away quickly before turning,

"Nate?" she said and he turned back. Callen, Sam and Deeks stopped in their place to watch the two for a moment,

"What's going on?" she asked but he only shook his head and gestured upstairs before moving away. They followed him after sharing a glance and the four agents climbed the stairs knowing that whatever was awaiting them would, at least, be more exciting than the paperwork they were finally leaving behind.

Kensi Blye however, who's stomach was churning uncomfortably while she wondered what on earth they were about to walk into and why Nate had looked at her with curiosity and a small amount of pity, would quickly wish she was back at her desk with an aching hand from the amount of monotonous paperwork they'd been forced to do.

* * *

**Hey guys, so I recently watched a movie called 'The Debt' and it kind of inspired me to write this story.**

**So parts of the story line therefore belong to the movie and obviously the characters are not my own : ) (Well most of them anyone)**

**I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Case no. 1**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Kensi was the last to enter the office and when she did she felt the air leave her lungs as her eyes widened.

"Agent Blye" she heard the director who stood by Eric and beside Hetty but she couldn't move or respond.

Her mind was frozen as her eyes focused on two figures who stood just slightly behind the director. Two men she hadn't seen in almost seven years. Two men that she thought she would never see again.

When her mind caught up, her head felt as if it would explode. She gasped sucking in air as if she hadn't done so for years and turned. She was quickly met by the doors though which had been sealed and she looked left and right even though she knew that there was no other way out.

"Kensi" Hetty's stern yet soft voice stopped her. Stopped her in her place, from trying to escape but it didn't stop the panic, the fear that was slowly building up inside of her, poisoning the blood running through her veins until it consumed every single cell in her body. She fought with it for a moment not allowing it to overwhelm her, to break her.

She hadn't seen them for years and for years she had managed to put them behind her. Them and everything that they were associated with. NCIS had been a fresh start, a new page, a new beginning.

They had promised they would not interfere with each other, again. They had all agreed that it would have been better if they had separated. Walked away from it and each other. Moved on. And she had.

So why were they there? Why were they standing in front of her?

"Well she dealt with it better than you at least?" his accented voice that was tainted with amusement was familiar and she felt a slight comfort at hearing it. But it also caused memories and images to enter her mind without permission, spinning her out,

_You cannot leave Kensi, you have to stay. They know what you look like. You have to stay inside. It will be over soon._

_There is no plan. No plan. We're here alone. We're on our own!_

Her eyes caught movement pulling her back to the present and she stepped backwards her back hitting the doors hard. And even though he was still across the other side of the room he froze mid step and she focused on him as if daring him to come any closer,

"Why are you here?" she asked and her voice was small. She began to feel anger, the panic within her consuming her, freezing her mind, disabling it's ability to use logic.

"Why are you here?" she asked again, her voice louder. Had she turned to her right she would have seen the shock on Callen, Sam, Nate and Deeks' faces where they stood lined up against the table watching the exchange closely. There were similar expressions on Eric, Nell and the directors' faces. Even Hetty, the woman who knew everything, watched her young agent closely and while she knew not what was going on, what was causing the fear she could see overwhelming Kensi she knew that something that she had been looking for, something that she had always been missing, an answer about Kensi Blye that she had never been able to form a question to was about to become clear. They all had skeletons and demons and she had a sinking feeling that Kensi's came in the form of the men that she had met only moments beforehand.

"Kensi" the man said bending down to look her in the eyes a small smile playing on his lips,

"Is this any way to greet old friends" the man said jovially reaching out his arms as if to embrace her, but the expression on Kensi's face did not lighten,

"David?" she turned to other man, the one who still stood further back, who was yet to speak. Their eyes met, once he looked up, and she could see the torment, the anger, the regret in them.

"What are you doing here David?" she asked quietly and he simply watched her for a moment before pulling something out of his pocket. The piece of paper was worn and folded in half. He moved forward, past Hetty and Vance and the other man towards her but stopped in the middle of the room. Her eyes narrowed momentarily before she pushed herself off the doors and moved towards him on shaky legs. She eyed the paper warily before glancing back up at him, knowing that she didn't want to take it, knowing that she certainly would not want to read it. Nothing good could come from it. She found the other man's eyes a moment later before accepting it and making quick work of unfolding it.

Her eyes skimmed the words, the handwriting was not a style she was familiar with and the fact that it was in English momentarily confused her. But the words that she read caused her to forget any questions that were forming in her mind. This time the oxygen left her lungs which seemed to collapse in on themselves as she gasped and she quickly shrugged off David's hand that rose to squeeze her shoulder before turning and placing a hand over her chest,

_Cover up_

_National humiliation. _

_Left without alerting anybody, allowed him to escape without follow up, without surveillance _

Her mind span causing the room to do the same and she couldn't breathe. She had feared the words on the paper for so long but after so many years had passed she had finally come to the conclusion that she would never read them. It was impossible, only five people had ever know, had ever known the truth. And she had been sworn to secrecy, they all had. She had been ordered to never speak of it again, to anybody. Not family, not friends, not a soul. Not even to air, not to nothing, not aloud, not ever. And she hadn't.

"How did this happen, how did this….who wrote this?" she turned on the spot her hair flying her eyes wide with horror,

"A journalist in Berlin" was his simple answer,

"I don't understand" she said as she looked to David, she needed answers, and quickly before the others started asking questions.

"A man in Berlin contacted a reporter claiming to be the surgeon of Birkenau" her heavy breathing could be heard by everyone in the ops centre. The clicking of keys caused both David and Kensi to look left and she could only turn away when a large photograph appeared on the large screen. She heard footsteps and while avoiding the teams' eyes she looked sideways to see Stephan moving forward, his boots clicking on the ground. She turned to see both men staring at the screen and couldn't stop her eyes from flicking upwards and finding the black and white eyes of the man she had hunted for and captured almost seven years ago alongside the two men who now stood in the same room.

"The surgeon of Birkenau?" Hetty's tone of understanding caused everyone but three to turn and stare at her thoroughly confused with the goings on.

"Miss Blye I assume this is what you were doing before we met" Hetty said turning to Kensi who didn't once look away from the screen. Eric noticing the expression on their faces quickly pulled the image and the three flinched slightly before collecting themselves.

"Yes" she answered the operations manager quietly before turning on the spot to look at her.

"Who is the surgeon of Birkenau?" Vance asked hesitantly,

"He travelled the world, moving from one place to the next, practicing medici-"

"He did not practice medicine" David interrupted sharply and Stephan amended his sentence before continuing,

"He was a surg-"

"He was a butcher" David interrupted more loudly again disgust laced in his words,

"Mr Perez for us to understand what is going on here we will need to hear the story from Mr Gould, unless you would like to tell it" Hetty said calmly and David took a moment, fire burning in his eyes, before nodding curtly. Kensi however shook her head,

"No, we cannot just…..what are you going to do? Has Bordealò seen this?" she asked and Stephan turned to her,

"He's dead Kensi" she closed her eyes only opening them once Stephan began to speak again,

"I have word from Director Vance that what is said in this room stays here"

"This is not an NCIS matter" she said sharply,

"There is a potential threat against your life, this is an NCIS matter now" Hetty explained,

"I don't understand how did you get here?" Kensi asked looking to David,

"How did you find out about this? Where have you been?" the questions were coming faster than she could give anyone time to answer them.

"I have been travelling" David said and she turned to him. A moment passed as she searched his eyes before she shook her head as she realised what is was he had been doing since she'd last seen him.

"We need to deal with this now Kensi. We need to finish this once and for all. Your director and operations manager agreed to help us locate you only if we would allow your team to assist"

"How did you find me?" she asked and Stephan chuckled,

"It was not an easy feat"

"I heard about that when I was in South America" David explained gesturing to the paper that was still in her hand.

"I travelled back to Germany and found out as much as I could. When I got stuck I thought it was time to find you both. I went back to Portugual to look for you and Bordealò"

"Did you find him?" she asked,

"He was already dead, went missing a year ago, he was found. Mutilated, dismembered" Kensi closed her eyes but she couldn't help it. Images flooded her mind and she turned before throwing up everything she had eaten for breakfast into the bin that sat next to the door. Nobody moved as she retched and gagged. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she rested her forehead on the wall.

"So it's him" she said when she turned back and David nodded,

"I went looking for you and I found St-"

"I found you, you mean?" Stephan chuckled and Kensi wanted to throw something at him, pull her gun on him. How could he be so relaxed, so calm.

"What have you been doing? Where have you been?" she asked him,

"I train younger agents now, still in Portugual. I found out that David was in town and found him. He told me what was going on and we set out to find you"

"Thankfully an old friend of mine knew a Henrietta Lange. He thought she could help" David said,

"Little did he know that our own Kensi Blye was actually with her" Stephan said,

"Never pictured you an LA girl Kensi" she simply shrugged at her old teammate's remark.

"I knew this would happen" she said quietly after a silent moment had passed,

"I knew the day would come where we would have to pay for what we did" she said,

"I thought we had paid enough already" Stephan argued angrily,

"We have to finish this but I don't want NCIS involved. We will go, I will go with them and then I will come back" Kensi directed the last part of her statement towards Hetty but she didn't see Callen, Sam and Deeks straighten where they stood ready to protest. Fortunately for them they didn't have to,

"You will not be going anywhere Kensi, at least not without us" Hetty replied calmly and Kensi opened her mouth to argue but was stopped when Stephan interrupted,

"Kensi we need their help. We couldn't even access the files. None of us belong to the organisation anymore we have no access to information to clearances, nothing we're going to need help to end this. Your Director Vance was the one who got hold of the files for us" Kensi turned to the Director who was watching her seriously,

"So you know then?" She asked but he shook his head just once,

"No but I would like to Agent Blye, particularly after the trouble I had to be able to have these transferred here" he said as he placed several folders on the table before him. She stared at them knowing the files within would share everything that she'd forced herself to forget. Everything she didn't want to remember. Ever again.

"NCIS has offered us their resources, to finish this and then we can be gone again" Stephan said,

"Then we can finally be free" the words were added by David and she closed her eyes at his words. She could hear the exhaustion in them, the tiredness, the anger, resentment.

"Ok" she said knowing that she was wedged between a rock and a hard place that was beginning to crush her. Stephan moved towards the folders and flicked the first one open and she drew in a deep breath before moving towards the table which everyone convened around,

"Whatever is shared in this room today, will stay with only the people in it. This is top security clearance, understood" Vance said as he addressed the other agents and they all nodded quickly. Kensi, Stephan and David stood at the head of the table while Hetty and Vance were on either side of them and then the rest of the team stood around the rest of it. They all settled on the stools that had been brought in from somewhere and she allowed her eyes to move around the table realising that her friends, her family were about to hear everything she had hidden for so long. The one thing that she had never been able to share with them.

"It can't be that bad Kens" Deeks' said quietly and she just closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and meeting her partners',

"Whatever happened and happens we've got your back Kens" Callen added from beside him and she looked to the team leader who nodded before she pulled a file towards herself and flicked it open.

Opening the pandora's box of files.

* * *

**Chapter 2, hope you like.**

**If anyone has seen the movie, I hope this isn't too weird for you : ) I have changed a lot of it I'm just using the ideas that were brought up.**

**Hope you guys are liking it though, more will be revealed next chapter, please review and let me know what you think!  
**

**Thanks**

**Nina xx**

**p.s. review please**

**p.s. Thankyou very very much AngelVanguard for your review this chapters for you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Case no. 1**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Kensi wasn't sure whether she was relieved or more nervous as she took in the papers before her. She held hundreds of white sheets in her hands but as she flicked through them there were hardly hundreds of words per page which hadn't been blacked out.

"Agent Perez and Blye led by Agent Gould spent one year and two months in Berlin. On the fifteenth of January Agent Blye returned to the room where captive Dieter Vogel was being held to find him missing. She was attacked from behind by Mr. Vogel attempting to escape. Mr. Vogel and Agent Blye fought Agent Blye sustained two stab wounds and head trauma causing her to lose consciousness. Mr Vogel escaped down the stairs and out the building while Agent Blye was unconscious. Mr Perez and Mr Gould were in Berlin making contact with authorities. Agent Blye regained consciousness and moved to the stairs before Mr. Vogel left the building precinct and was successful in neutralising the threat with one shot to the occiput" Director Vance, who had took the last folder read from the file he had picked up. When he had finished reading the only words on the page which hadn't been marked out he looked up to see Kensi staring, lost in thought, at the table in front of her while the two agents on either side of her were similarly caught up in their own minds,

"I don't understand, I thought you said that this surgeon was alive?" Sam asked from the end of the table. It was David on Kensi's right who looked up and met Sam's eyes,

"It was a lie, all of it was a lie" he said nodding to the paper in Vance's hands. The anger in his voice, the fury made them all cringe,

"She never shot him, we never left with him, he is still alive, he is still…" Kensi placed a hand on his forearm and his words trailed off,

"David" she whispered and she felt him relax slightly.

"It wasn't our choice, we didn't have a choice" Stephan said from the other side of Kensi,

"We were ordered to stay quiet" he said and Kensi frowned as her mind reeled back to the moment when the three had last sat like they were now,

"_Take a seat, please" Director Miguel Bordealò said gesturing to the chairs before him. They had been picked up at the airport after being transported back to Portugal where she had left over a year before. The plane had touched down and the back had lowered allowing the sunlight in. She had swallowed the lump in her throat that was almost suffocating and rubbed her red skin, stained with blood, which had smudged from her bleeding nails that she had been picking at for the length of the flight._

_Stephan had looked to the two of them studying them both for a moment, _

"_Breathe" he had said loudly and the two of them had simply stood refusing to answer their team leader, or not being able to, one of the two._

_They had been met with applause, she especially, and she had felt ill with every word of praise directed her way. She was one who had killed The Surgeon of Birkenau she should be overjoyed and so she had forced a smile on her face, of happiness, of relief, and shook hands and thanked them. _

_They rode in silence, occasionally answering the questions that the men driving would ask of them. Once they had finally passed through the gates and into the familiar building they had climbed the stairs and were ushered into the office by a man, who they had only seen the week before, who acted as if he had not seen his agents for over a year. _

_Once the door was shut he sat and offered them a scotch which they all denied._

"_What we spoke of in Berlin, I assume we are all still in agreement of" Stephan had nodded and Bordealó turned to her and David. It was he, who spoke next,_

"_Yes" he said siffly and she turned minutely towards him before nodding her head, unable to look up at the director._

"_Agent Blye"_

"_Yes" she said a moment later still refusing to meet her eyes._

"_This is the right thing to do. He will not show his face again, he barely escaped. And the world does not need to know what occurred that night" he said,_

"_The paperwork has been dealt with I simply require your signatures" Three pieces of paper were pushed towards them. Together they picked up pens and Kensi poised hers on the table, letting the wood steady her hand. How had they got here? How had it ended up like this, after everything? She watched David sign his and wondered what was running through his head. The man who had been so passionately furious at what had been going on, the man who had devoted his life to finding and hunting the despicable man that had only ended up escaping. Now he was signing to agree to lie. She followed. She signed the paper on the dotted line and let her pen drop on the desk._

"So this was a cover up then?" the Director asked and David nodded,

"You did not really kill him?" he asked of her next and she shook her head,

"Our operations manager, Miguel Bordealó ordered us to stay quiet, to tell the story of our success, of his capture and death" Stephan explained and she was suddenly angry, the anger from before had subsided but at his words it reared its head again. She had been young; she had been young and never questioned them, at least not for long and certainly not her superiors. She had agreed, following the more experienced agents and hadn't slept for the next three days wondering if she had made the right decision. It was obvious that David did not think so and yet he had agreed. She had no idea what to do.

"Why?" her one worded question was whispered but they heard it and Stephan turned to her,

"Kensi you know why. It was safer this wa-"

"No it wasn't" she said angrily cutting him off, before continuing several octaves higher,

"It was politics, that's all it was Stephan, politics so that they could hide the truth and pretend that they had done their job, pretend that we did our job. They have been taking the credit for six years!"

"So have you" he shot back,

"I NEVER WANTED IT. I NEVER ASKED FOR IT" she yelled back her eyes bulging at his words glinting with rage,

"HE HAS BEEN OUT THERE FOR SIX YEARS. OVER SIX YEARS. WHAT IF HE IS STILL DOING IT? HE KILLED BORDEALÒ" she couldn't stop. She was so angry at him. So angry at what had happened.

"You think I haven't asked myself that Kensi, you think I don't think about it all the time every day of course I do" he snapped back at her and while the anger was evident in his words he didn't yell. He couldn't yell; it wasn't her he was angry at.

"It's not just the two of you who are stuck, it's not just the two of you who feel guilty" there was more behind his words than everyone around the table knew, it was in his eyes, the double meaning as he stared at them,

"You came up with the idea, you and Bordealó" David spat,

"You were a team, a young team who did not have a good outcome. I don't believe that there is any use fighting amongst yourselves just as I do not believe that the blame lies upon any one of you" Hetty's composed words deflated the terse moment allowing each one of them to take a breath and even though a small part of them wanted to tell her to butt out, that she wasn't there, that she had no idea what she was talking about no one did.

"If we are going to help, we are going to need the truth, the truth of what happened on that mission and the truth of what happened in the end" Vance said and Kensi only nodded before slipping her hand onto Stephan's in apology. He squeezed her hand before she took it back and stood,

"Agent Blye"

"Coffee" was all she said before standing and she headed towards the doors only looking back at Eric who quickly unsealed them allowing her an escape.

She stood by the machine knowing that while the team would most likely follow she would probably have a few minutes alone. She screwed up her eyes as she leant against the bench allowing the darkness to sooth her headache. She wasn't sure what would happen now, what was going to happen once they shared the story of what had happened. Her brow creased as she thought of the team what would they think of her, would she lose her job?

Another cup was placed beside her hand and while she had heard them coming she hadn't bothered to look up. Opening her eyes she turned her head to the left to see Deeks beside her,

"Alright partner?" he asked and she could see the concern in his eyes. She nodded before drawing in a breath and turning to see the rest of the team behind her even Nell and Eric. There was silence for a moment before she could think of anything to say,

"I don't know what's going to happen now but I don't want you guys involved, I know that they were the terms that Stephan and David agreed to but ple-"

"Kens" his stern one word interruption caused her mismatched eyes to meet his startling blue ones,

"When a case that wasn't NCIS related but involved me came up, you all followed me. Hell, we all quit and followed Hetty to Romania, what makes you think for a second that we're going to just let you go off and do this alone, whatever this is?" Callen asked sternly and there was almost some anger in his own voice as he looked at her. She let her gaze drop down not bothering to turn even as she heard the coffee machine shut off, finished filling the cup.

"Guys you don't understand this is…."

"We've got your back Kens, whether you want us to or not" Deeks said and she shook her head wanting them to back off, praying that they would just leave it alone. She rubbed a hand over her face as she hesitantly accepted the fact that they weren't going anywhere. She had known they wouldn't, they were a team, they had been through too much, been together too long to walk away now. When one was in trouble as far as they were concerned they were all facing it.

Kensi could only let out a dry laugh when Sam walked towards her and unplugged the machine behind her after handing her the drink still sitting in it. Eric, Nell, Nate and Callen the latter only after giving her shoulder a squeeze and sending her a look to reinforce the words he had spoken not moments beforehand followed the ex-seal and the coffee machine back upstairs knowing they were in for a long day. She stood beside her partner for a moment before smiling as he ripped open a sugar packet and didn't hesitate to pour it in the coffee she still held, then repeated his actions with another. She accepted the lid he handed her and once done she leant back taking slight comfort from the heat she could feel through her shirt from his arm that was pressed against hers while they stood shoulder to shoulder.

"I just don't want you guys to see me differently, treat me differently after this" she said quietly before taking a sip of coffee,

"We've all made mistakes Kens"

"This wasn't a mistake, it was planned, it was orchestrated, it was a lie" she said feeling the familiar guilt,

"One that from what it sounds like, you've never forgiven yourself for" he said carefully,

"Even though you were following orders. Maybe after all this you will be able to" he continued and she sighed,

"Maybe" he found her hand squeezing it gently before she moved forward and he followed her back up the stairs and into the ops room which was blanketed by silence. The partners split from each other heading to opposite ends of the table,

"This is a long story" she said as she sat back between her old partners who nodded in agreement as the doors were sealed once more,

"We've got all day Agent Blye"

"And then the three of you can work out your next step and how we can assist" Hetty added to the Director's statement and Kensi nodded. She briefly caught Stephan's eyes and then David's nodding slightly knowing that the story started before her time in East Berlin.

"It took fifteen years to track down Dieter Vogel who became known as The Surgeon of Birkenau. I was sent almost twelve years ago to assist the agents who had been sent to retrieve Vogel and return with him to Portugual to stand trial, where he had practiced several years beforehand" Stephan said beginning the truth of the events which had been falsely recorded on the papers in front of them, which had been falsely recounted almost seven years ago.

"I was initially sent to Brazil, we travelled all over the world, following him or often who we thought was him. We lost an Agent in Greenland another left in London. When the last Agent, my partner, was taken out I was in Germany in Munich, I was sent David. We never left Germany afterwards but it took us a long time, two years, to find him, to locate Vogel. We found him, at last, well at least we thought we found him in East Berlin, practicing his form of medicine"

"He was a monster" David said and both Kensi and Stephan didn't hesitate to nod in agreement,

"He worked as a doctor one who had great successes. But he worked underground, he performed countless surgeries, procedures, ones that were not approved. That would never have been approved. Cosmetic surgery that left women disfigured or dead. Abortions which killed hundreds, he worked to treat infertility, heal children. He was experimenting with treatments, causing disease and illness. He would experiment using those he killed, kill to experiment. He did not have a licence, he did not have equipment he was never questioned" David said,

"He would conduct his business in small clinics, on the streets, in poor areas, offering treatment and healing to the poor as if he was a kind man, a humane man. He would tell them that he felt bad that they should miss out on care because they could not afford it" Stephan shook his head.

"When we found him he was working in a small clinic in Berlin, we needed confirmation however. We would also need to get him out" he said,

"Why? Why did you have to return him to Portugual, why not just alert the authorities to what had been happening?" Nate asked,

"He killed thousands in Portugual and the surrounding countries, there is no number, people would not admit what had happened to them, or who had did it. No one would give him up and by the time they did he was gone. He worked all over the Europe but no one could find him. We were ordered to bring him home, to our country. Where we could show the world what he had done, where the world, the country could decide what happened to him" David answered,

"We couldn't do anything until of course we had confirmation that it was him" Stephan continued and he sighed before he looked to his right,

"And so that is when we were sent Agent Kensi Blye" the woman in question turned to him meeting his eyes before smiling gently,

"Fresh out of training, David here wasn't too sure, too young he would say" Stephan laughed and Kensi smiled nudging the man to her right. And for the first time the team could see the old partners and how it perhaps once was. The lightness, the humour that you had to have in the business to survive.

"She was young" David said,

"Her first time in the field" it was his words that caused reality to come crashing down for the team leader in LA who frowned,

"So she was sent, on her first case, undercover to catch a surgeon who had been getting away with murder for years" Callen asked frowning. Stephan simply shrugged,

"They assured us she was one of the best women they had"

* * *

**Chapter threeeeee : )**

**Hope you are enjoying this so far,**

**Please review and let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Case no. 1**

**Chapter 4**

_She pulled her heavy coat tighter around her body as she weaved between people her bag clutched tightly in one hand. Her heels clicked against the uneven stone beneath her feet and her stomach flipped as the small office booth came into view ahead. The rain was only lightly falling now as she crossed the road at a fast walk and finally she stepped up to the window forcing herself to return the polite smile the woman within the booth sent towards her as she slid her passport under the window. _

_Kensi swallowed the lump in her throat that was slowly growing bigger but she refused to allow her hands to shake as the uniformed woman flipped through the pages of the small book that she'd just been handed not twelve hours before hand. The woman looked up inspecting her face her eyes flicking between her and the photo on the page before her. For just one moment Kensi held her breath wondering if it was all over before it had even began but then she picked up the stamp from next to her hand,_

"_Danké" she said nodding her head with a small smile as she accepted her passport back,_

"_You're welcome" she smiled in thanks but genuinely because so far, regardless of the fact that she was only hours into her first op, her Dutch had not yet failed her. Several armed men beside the booth moved to allow her to pass by them and she couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her lips as the boom gate rose and a sky blue Volkswagen drove past her the engine spluttering loudly. She had arrived. She was in. _

_Her stomach flipped once again but this time more in excitement. The years of training had all led to this and she knew her father would be proud of her, of all she had achieved. Protecting their country as he had done._

_Her eyes scanned the groups of people milling on the other side but she quickly focused her eyes on a man who stood beside a car parked by the footpath. He was facing away from her but a wide smile stretched across her face and she quickened her pace as she moved towards him. When she was several metres away he turned and she took in his dark features and lightly tanned skin. He grinned and took several strides until he was in front of her. His arms wrapped around her waist and she laughed, the sound ringing through the air, as he swung her around in his arms lifting her feet from the ground. Once he had lowered her again he took her case from her own hands and she smiled fondly up at him. He grinned again before placing a large hand against her cheek and he leant to press a gentle kiss against her lips. _

"_How was your trip" he asked as he pulled back sliding his arm around her once again, keeping her close. _

"_Great, everyone sends their love" she replied as she stretched up on tip toes to place a kiss just under his jaw._

"_You've cut your hair" he said as he pushed a strand back from her face and she nodded, _

"_It looks good"__he smiled and she could only be impressed by the man's effortless ability to strike such a natural conversation with her. She thanked him for his compliment before he took her hand and began to lead her up the road. He shook his head as she eyed the car and she simply smiled before following him. It wasn't until they had crossed several more streets that he spoke again,_

"_I'm David" he said glancing down at her quickly and if anyone was watching them from afar they would see her grin up at him before nodding,_

"_I'm Kensi" she replied and he squeezed her hand that was still in his as they turned onto another street getting lost in crowds of people._

"Where had you been staying?" Sam's voice pulled her out of her reverie and she focused on the ex-seal allowing the memories of her first case to wash over her.

"We rented an apartment on the outskirts of the city, moved around a lot before Kensi got there, but once she arrived we made it our cover" Stephan answered,

_The hinges of the rusting gate squealed as David pushed it closed, once she had stepped into the small alley. She let her eyes run up the walls taking in several of the dirty windows but David once again found her hand threading their fingers together and led her up the damp, dark alley. Finally they reached a glass door and he pushed it open before they climbed several flights of stairs. _

_He turned to her once they reached a door at the end of another corridor. It was a deep navy blue colour and the paint was chipping, as it was on the walls and the roof. What had she been expecting?_

"_Welcome home" he said with a small smile and she could only smile at her new partner moving into the apartment. Once the door was safely closed their hands dropped away from each other but her attention was immediately claimed by the sound of a piano which she had only just been able to hear from in the corridor. _

"_Stephan, this is Kensi" David called as he walked down the short hallway towards the music. She followed him, unsure of what she was supposed to do. The song changed however and she smiled lightly as the bridal theme rang throughout the house. When the man whose fingers effortlessly moved over the keys turned to her he smirked before nodding and grinned when she shook her head slightly, rolling her eyes. _

_The room was empty apart from the piano and a small table which was littered with files. Atop of the piano was a lamp with a broken shade, an empty bottle and an ashtray. The air smelled of stale smoke and she took in the cigarette that was between his lips. As he finished the song he stood discarding it in the ashtray and grinned charmingly at her._

_She turned to David for a moment but the man refused to look at her instead he walked away heading for the table, leaving her case in the door way. She swallowed the small lump that formed in her throat and focused back on Stephan who was still watching her curiously,_

"_Where do I sleep?" she asked not allowing the man's sudden change of demeanor to upset her. She eyed Stephan carefully however as he grinned and she narrowed her eyes slightly,_

"_You're in my room" he said simply and she raised an eyebrow. He laughed at her expression and shrugged,_

"_I'm moving in with him, you're at the end there" he chuckled and she nodded before glancing toward David who sat with his back to her. She sent a small smile to Stephan who shrugged and she turned heading for the room._

Kensi caught Deeks' eye as she glanced up once again, trying to tune back into the words that Stephan were saying. She hadn't even realised she had spaced out, for the second time now, as memories she had long since locked away in the very back of her mind assaulted her thoughts.

"They were to be a married couple, trying for a baby. And with Kensi's help the plan was to get substantial evidence that he was Vogel before getting him back to Portugal" Stephan said and the Director nodded from beside him,

"Seemed simple enough" David said wryly and she looked up as Nate spoke,

"How old were you?" he directed towards her and she regarded him for a moment, her mind not really registering his question. She shook herself a moment later,

"Nearly twenty three. I had worked cases in Portugual before, training" she explained, her age wasn't a big deal and everyone seemed to think that it was a big deal that it was her first case. Both Stephan and David certainly hadn't been any different,

"Still we were a little wary of being sent her in the beginning" David said and she rolled her eyes turning to him with an arched eyebrow,

"What?"

"A little wary? You didn't like me at all, you didn't want me there" David shook his head,

"I didn't not like you, I just thought you were too young, way too young, not enough field experience" he said and Stephan chuckled turning to the others,

"It was nearly always a peaceful marriage" he teased and they smiled taking in the hard stares between the two former partners,

_She knew David had a problem with her. She had fallen into a false sense of security when they had first met and she cursed herself knowing that she should have realised it was all just an act. Of course he had been acting, he had to, as the doting husband who had missed his wife so very much. Stephan on the other hand, she didn't really know what to make of him. He was a great agent, of course she knew that, he and David were both infamous to the training agents back at home, in Portugal and she had jumped at the chance to work alongside of them, you would have to after all be stupid to turn it down. But at least he had made the effort to interact with her. He had given her the grand tour of the very small two bedroom apartment David however hadn't yet said more than boo to her since they had entered the house and while Stephan had told her not to worry she couldn't help but feel unsettled and more than a little uncomfortable around the man. _

_They wasted no time, however, and not even an hour since arriving they stood in a room, the sun flooding in through the grimy windows, casting a yellowish grey light over everything. She watched as Stephan's arm extended behind David's head and the latters knees buckled as he hit the ground. Not to be outdone the younger agent swiped at the back of Stephan's knees causing the lead agent to hit the ground beside him. She watched their technique, watched how they fought, and she knew that she would be lying point blank if she didn't admit she was impressed. As David hit the ground for the third time his arm still held at an awkward angle by Stephan the lead agent looked towards her questioningly,_

"_Yes?" he asked of her and she schooled her features not allowing him to see any semblance of nervousness. She nodded curtly and he grinned finally releasing David and allowing him to stand. He turned to her then, not letting his gaze stray and she returned his hard stare while she tracked David's movements behind her out the corner of her eye. As she expected he was the first to strike and she turned avoiding the butter knife they had picked up from the kitchen. She quickly grabbed his wrist, while her foot hit the back of his calf in the right spot sending him to the ground and she was able to extract the knife from his grip. Stephan chuckled looking down at David who only glared at him before looking up at her and standing. She handed the knife back to him knowing she had caught a glint of surprise in his eyes. He, however, wasn't yet satisfied and moved backwards again while she turned to Stephan to find him casually leaning against the wall._

"_So tell me Ana" he said and she recognised her alias' name. Her first alias. Ana Martelo._

"_Where have you come from?" he asked with a charming smile and she watched him as she listened for any sound of David, _

"_Serbia" she said and he cocked his head smiling, _

"_Really? Where abouts?" he asked and she could see why he was one of the best. The ease he followed and made conversation, drew expression and emotion on his face,_

"_Belgrade" she answered and she barely got the word out before she turned as David lunged at her once again. She swiveled around raising an arm and side stepping the attack allowing his body to slam into her back. She looped her arm around his before twisting to face him and raised her knee to meet his stomach causing the agent to fold forwards. Digging an elbow over his head she flipped him onto his back holding the knife against his throat this time._

"_What were you doing there?" Stephan asked as he circled them,_

"_My husband is an industrial chemist" she said looking down at David before up at Stephan who smirked crouching on the other side of the man,_

"_He does look like a chemist" he teased before easily pulling him from the ground ignoring his outraged expression once Kensi had pulled back the knife. This time she lunged at him and he turned quickly grasping her forearm and yanking her towards him until they were locked together. He met her eyes for a moment and hers narrowed as they anticipated the others next move._

"_She's not going to break David" Stephan said from behind her and he reached between them and grabbed the knife. She wasn't expecting him, however to pull her head backward in an arm lock against his chest,_

"_What were you doing before hmm?" he asked but she momentarily delayed her response to grasp his arm around her neck and bend forward harshly and quickly swivel under his arm spinning herself away from him with a sharp jab between his shoulder blades. He turned back to her watching her carefully and she noted David who was now perched on the table watching them,_

"_Before Serbia we lived in Hungary where my husband studied chemistry" she said and Stephan grinned at the cover that was growing with every question he threw at her, that she answered between every blow he threw at her. _

"_In the Federal Agency" he clarified smiling slightly and she threw the knife behind her to the ground,_

"_What did you do? How did you get into the agency" he asked again knowing that it was rare that such a young agent was accepted straight into the position of an official training agent in Portugal's top agency. _

"_I was training, but I worked as a liason as well" she said and he nodded as he considered his answer. _

"_And what did you do as Liason?" he asked,_

"_Translator" she said and he did laugh this time. She had to give to him that it sounded, weak for lack of a better word. But she also knew that her extensive knowledge of several languages helped her greatly in getting her spot and even more so in being picked for this assignment, _

"_So first time in the real world. In the proper field" he asked but she didn't answer this time. She was going to allow him to make her second guess himself, that's what he wanted. He wanted to weaken the strong resolve he had seen already. He was testing her. He laughed towards David and relaxed before moving towards the other agent. But at the last minute he swiftly turned sending a sharp punch towards her. She caught his arm and threw all of her weight on it until his only choice was to spin out unless he wanted a broken arm she quickly blocked his other arm, before swiping his feet and spinning to her left to send him to the ground this time her knee ending up on his shoulders keeping him in place. _

"_Good, good" he said from beneath her and she didn't miss Davids smirk this time. She met his gaze as she got to her feet,_

"_Welcome to the mission" he said seriously and she forced herself not to smile as he nodded towards her, _

"_Dinner?" he asked and she did smile this time walking out of the room alongside David,_

"_Hey?" Stephan called and she smiled looking back at him for a moment and heaved a breath of relief. Maybe it would be okay after all. The excitement that she had felt that morning began to spark again in her stomach. She could take them, sure they had a ton more experience and they more than definitely held out on her, but she had proved herself. They appeared to be satisfied and convinced that she wasn't just some extra training agent they had been sent. _

_And yet as they sat down for the first night around a small table with a block of wood stuck under one of the wooden legs she had no idea of what was to come. She had asked about the case, having been told she would be briefed by the agents when she arrived, but they had both said that business could wait until the morning. And while she shared a glass of scotch Stephan had pulled from somewhere she had no idea that she would still be in the house a year later. She had no idea what was to come when she set eyes on the Surgeon of Birkenau, she had no idea that the case could get so messy and so complex and that her life would be just the same. She had no idea of what was to come but looking back she would always remember it._

_**Hey guys, sorry I've been away,**_

_**Chapter 4 hope you like it I have to tell the story of what happened before we can go any further. I hope you are enjoying it there will be much more of team interaction to come I promise : )**_

_**Review please!**_


End file.
